A Continuation of New Moon
by The Paulsies
Summary: Basically, it's my version of Eclipse. There will be more to follow! And yes, I do know that it's not the same as the actual. Deal. Disclaimer: As I am not Stepahine Meyer, all I own of this is the plot.
1. A Brilliant Plan

Charlie was livid.

Edward grasped my hand tightly, lending me his strength, as my father's already purple face deepened in colour, turning an unpleasant shade of aubergine. Lifting a shaking hand, he pointed an accusing finger at Edward, to whose side I seemed to be glued. The contrast between the two men I loved was almost comical as I glanced nervously at their faces; Charlie's bloodshot eyes bulging out of his head, Edward's seraphic face cool and collected.

"_What_," Charlie screamed, finger still wavering in the tense air, "is _that_ doing here?!" My father nearly spat out the word, not even bothering to treat Edward as a human—not that he actually was one... but he certainly still deserved more than _that_. _He_, at the very least. This made me angry, and I glared at Charlie. Now he wasn't the only agitated one in the room. Edward sensed my change of emotion, and he squeezed my hand again, cautioning me wordlessly. I ignored the warning.

"_Edward_," I said, still mad, "his name is _Edward._ You know that." Charlie let out a sharp breath through his nose, surprised at my cutting tone.

"Well!" he exclaimed, knuckles turning white as he gripped the solid wood of the kitchen table. "What do you have to say for yourself?" I took a deep breath, ready to make up some pathetic excuse, then hesitated, struck by sudden inspiration. I was unsure, though, of what I was about to say, unsure of whether it would make any sense, unsure if it could still... work. Unsure about what would happen if it didn't. Gulping, I opened my mouth to speak, then closed it again, attempting to force back all thoughts of extreme bodily harm that the words I was about to say conjured up. _You're only imagining worst-case scenarios, _I thought to myself. _Those things will NEVER HAPPEN. Now get on with it. _Charlie looked like he was about to have a heart attack; I couldn't prolong the moment any more. Edward's thumb rubbed soothing circles into the back of my hand, and I clung to him for support as I tried again.

"Cha—Dad." My voice quivered, the tension in the air so thick that it caused me physical pain to be in the room. If Edward hadn't been there, calming me, I think I would have collapsed the moment I walked through the door. "Edward and I… are..." I took a deep breath, steadying myself. "We're getting married." I blurted out, thrilling nervously at the word, hoping that this wouldn't be all too sudden for him—for either of them. That they would both still love me, even after this. That they even could.

Edward's hand tightened on mine in surprise, his thumb ceasing to rub the back of my hand, and he looked down at me in shock. I smiled up at his perfect face timidly, anxiously. His mobile features transformed into a grin, and he chuckled slightly. His impeccable visage left me breathless; I still could barely believe that someone of his flawlessness could love such an... ordinary human like me.

Charlie's face drained of all colour, leaving a few red splotches scattered across his cheeks as he slumped, shocked, into a high-backed kitchen chair. He dropped his face into his hands, his shoulders shaking. My heart twisted in sorrow as I saw my father's obvious pain. I couldn't stand it, having forced something like this on him, hurting him so much. So I reluctantly disentangled my fingers from Edward's, unglued myself from his side, and walked unsteadily to my father, placing a shaking palm gently on his shoulder.

"Dad," I said softly, voice shaking, "it really is for the best. You wouldn't understand… I don't think. But I really do love him, and he... he loves me back." At this I smiled softly at Edward, and he grinned back at me, disbelief still obvious in his tawny eyes. Charlie sighed as I massaged his back, trying to imitate the circles Edward had been rubbing into my hand. I'm sure Edward's were much more soothing.

"Edward," he barked gruffly, head still in his hands, voice hoarse from emotion. "Come over here." Edward came instantly, his cool body pressing against my side. His fluid stride took my breath away. I wondered if I could ever get used to his perfection as I sighed and pressed myself into his open arms, inhaling his heavenly scent.

"Yes, sir?" he asked respectfully, his dulcet voice calming me instantly. His cool breath whispered against my neck, sending shivers of pleasure down my spine. How was it possible for me to be so happy, so sad, all in the same moment in time? Charlie looked up abruptly, and I heard Edward catch his breath as I flinched farther into his chest. I hoped vaguely that I wasn't pushing him too far.

"Will you take care of my girl?" he demanded, startlingly simply, staring my future husband in the eyes. Clear butterscotch today, the same colour they had been that day in the meadow... the day he kissed me for the first time. It was amazing how far we had come from those careful standards of little contact, from not knowing how to be close to each other, to engagement in the span of a few short months. A few staggeringly wonderful months, months far too short for my liking.

"Of course, sir," Edward exclaimed, surprised at the conciseness of the question. Charlie couldn't doubt his words; sincerity rang out in every syllable. Charlie nodded once, curtly. He turned his pale face to me, and I shrank back even farther into Edward's frigid form, cradling myself against his solid chest. His arms formed an iron cage of protection around me, and I suddenly felt more fragile than a paper doll.

"Is this what you really want, Bells?" he asked, more gently this time, pleading, hoping that I would say no, rethink my choice. He knew what it had done to him, losing Reneé so soon after their marriage. He couldn't bear for that to happen to me.

"Yes, Dad," I answered quickly, without really thinking. I knew all along what I really wanted was, I think. "Unequivocally, yes." Charlie nodded again, a slow, acquiescent smile spreading across his features. It didn't quite reach his eyes.

"My girl's getting married… wow." He shook his head slowly, at a loss for words. At least he didn't look at risk of physical injury from the shock of the moment anymore. His eyes had more or less returned to their sockets, and although he was still white as a sheet, he looked much calmer. The tension in the room instantly evaporated as my father resigned himself to the news. I sighed with relief, and Edward rubbed my shoulders soothingly. I twisted to smile up at him, and even as Charlie watched, rose up on my toes to kiss him. My heart reacted audibly, as always, as Edward's cool lips brushed mine. His fingers trailed down my spine, leaving tingles of pleasure racing up and down the vertebrae. I tossed my arms around him, not caring about the cautious boundaries of physical contact he had set for my safety, too happy to care. Surprisingly, Edward threw himself into the kiss with as much feeling as I had. To my extreme disappointment, however, he pulled away gently after a fleeting moment, throwing a pointed glance at Charlie, who had been watching us with pained amusement.

"Well," Charlie said, sighing again. "When's the wedding?"


	2. Contentment

A Continuation of New Moon: Chapter II

"That was brilliant!" Edward laughed joyously as he spoke. I shushed him immediately, clamping a hand firmly over his mouth. As much as I loved his beautiful, bell-like laughter, it wasn't the best idea for him to be too loud right now, seeing as we were sitting on my bed and Charlie probably had his ear pressed up against the door (I had surreptitiously locked it while Edward wasn't looking, to give us more privacy) to make sure we weren't "doing" anything.

"Hush!" I hissed. "Charlie!" I felt the corners of Edward's mouth turn up as e grinned, his marble hands relocating mine from his lips to his cheek and pressing my palm against his icy skin, drinking in the scent at my wrist.

"Oh, please, Bella," he said, louder than I wished. Seeing my pained expression, he shook his head patronisingly and lowered his voice slightly. "What's the worst he could do?"

Famous last words.

"Well, uh," I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "He could...hmm, let's see... lock me up for the rest of my life? Or the opposite, kick me out? Or maybe murder me?"

"Do you honestly think that I would let Charlie do anything that could hurt you?" Edward's eyes, though still sparkling with amusement, thinly veiled real concern. I smiled slightly, and trailed my hand down his face, dislodging his hand so that it dropped to his side, coming to rest forlornly on the bed. I took it and squeezed, then smiled sheepishly.

"Well... no, I guess not," I relented. He looked relieved, happiness taking over his face once more as he returned my squeeze gently. After a moment, his smile faded and he stared intently at my face. My brow furrowed in confusion, and my favourite crooked smile flashed, too quickly, across his face. It disappeared as he answered my unspoken question.

"I was wondering... did you really mean what you said to Charlie?" He waited. I looked at him blankly, blinking twice, still confused. He elaborated. "I mean, do you truly intend to marry me?" His face was pleading, longing, his voice pained. My jaw dropped. He chuckled slightly, still hopeful. I shook my head slowly, disbelief clear in my face.

"I just accepted your proposal and you think I was lying to stall for Charlie?!" I squeaked out, trying futilely to keep my voice to a whisper. It came out sounding like a half-strangled cat. The crooked smile leapt to Edward's face again, staying there this time, and he folded me gently into his iron arms. I pressed my face against his stone chest, greedily drinking in his heavenly scent.

After a long moment, he pulled away abruptly. I blinked, dazed as always by his sudden change of mood. His face, mere inches from mine, was playful, teasing.

"Well, since you've finally decided..." His voice trailed off as he stepped sinuously onto the floor. He grinned up at me, lunatic-like, as he sank down on one knee. My mouth dropped open again. What was he doing? Surely not... again... could he be?

"Will you marry me?" he asked formally, amused at my reaction. I forced my gaping mouth shut, barely missing severing my tongue in the process. I shook my head to clear it; his charm was overwhelming. Why did he have to be so irresistible? So I grinned and leaped on him, throwing my arms around his neck and burying my face in his icy shoulder once more. Surprised, he held me cautiously for a second, and for a brief moment I was suddenly afraid I had pushed him too far, and my body stiffened in fear—but then he chuckled and pulled me close, grabbing my hand and sliding a stunning silver band on my left ring finger. It was simple yet elegant, designed with a filigree of extraordinarily realistic roses. I stared at it for a moment, then at Edward. He laughed again, then took my face in his hands and kissed me in earnest, his marble lips moving against mine. I leaned into the kiss with a little too much enthusiasm, and Edward pulled away, both of us breathing faster than usual.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, grinning, every one of his perfectly white teeth glimmering in the fluorescent light of my bedroom. In response, I merely leaped on him again. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his face into my hair in a surprisingly human gesture. It felt so... right, like I was supposed to be here, right now, in his arms. I felt an overwhelming sense of belonging, and I sighed with contentment, wondering vaguely if he could be as unwilling to move as I.

An unfathomably short minute later, Edward's spine stiffened, and he shifted me to a more conventional position at his side. Startled, I glanced up at him. He smiled down at me slightly, but his eyes revealed that his mind was somewhere else. Suddenly, I understood.

"Charlie?" I whispered. He nodded curtly. I tensed, readying myself for whatever could be coming. Then I relaxed, smiling, as I realised he had overlooked one important fact.

"Edward," I whispered, "the door is locked." He looked down at me, then grinned. I chuckled softly as he returned me to his lap, then leaned my head against his chest, tucking it underneath his chin. I listened to the contrast between the loud clomp of Charlie's steps on the stairs and Edward's soft, slow breathing.

"Hey!" Charlie yelled from outside my room, banging a fist on the closed door. "I need Bella for a sec, can I come in?" Rather than sounding angry, as I had assumed he would, he sounded... well, like Charlie. I sighed, then shouted to him that I would be there in a minute, then lifted my face from Edward's chest, looking up at his seraphic features. He smiled down at me, softly, and pulled me to my feet so quickly that I overbalanced and fell forward. He caught me before I could get hurt, then lifted me in his muscular arms, cradling me against his chest.

"Sorry," he whispered, face apologetic, as he walked—still carrying me—to the door. I smiled at him as he gently placed me on my feet, steadying me with a hand upon my back between my shoulder blades.

I could hear Charlie tapping his foot outside, so I opened the door, raising my eyebrows at my father. He looked at Edward, then back at me. I waited.

"Right," he said. "There are a few things I wanted to remind you about. First, you're still grounded—" he sighed good-naturedly as I started to protest. "BUT you can, of course, go to Edward's place. And school. And work. But nowhere else." I smiled.

"You said a few things?"

"Yeah. Also, _you_ have to tell Reneé."


	3. Renee

_NO. No, no, no. No!_

There was absolutely no way I could do this. The little voices in my head told me so. And yet, my finger, acting as if it had a will of its own, continued on dialing my mom's number. I stared at it, willing it to stop moving. It disobeyed me, and hit the last digit.

Edward rubbed soothing circles into my back as I took a deep breath to steady myself. I glanced up at his face, looking for assurance. He smiled down at me, his flawless features taking my breath away. I leaned into his hand, needing his support. His touch reassured me, so I steeled myself and hit the "call" button.

The phone rang once, then twice. I trembled, waiting for her to pick up, desperately wishing that she wouldn't be home, anything to put this whole thi—

"Hello?"

I considered hanging up right then and there, but Charlie was watching—I could feel his eyes boring holes into my back—so I merely replied with a very quiet, "Hi, mom. It's me."

"Oh, hey, honey! How are you? What's going on way up there in Forks? Still raining?"

I gulped and responded hesitantly, so softly that I could barely hear my own voice.

"Yeah, it's raining... But, um... Well, mom, I, uh, have... something to tell you."

"What was that? You'll have to talk a little louder, I can't hear anything over this old phone."

Blood pounded in my ears. "I have something to tell you," I said, only slightly louder this time.

"Hmm?"

"I'm..." I gulped again. _I can do this,_ I thought. _I'm strong enough for this._ I rushed through the rest. "I'm getting married, mom." It came out as more of a question than a statement. I sounded like a timid little mouse.

There was an ominous silence.

"Mom...?" I whispered.

"You—you're getting _married?!_" Her voice squawked loudly, and I held the receiver a few inches away from my ear to protect my delicate eardrums.

"Yes."

"To WHO??" She sounded mad and confused.

"Remember Edward? From the hospital over the summer?"

"Him?! The tall one with the perfect muscles and the bronze-ish hair?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he certainly is gorgeous..." She stuttered, and I smiled tinily. "But think about this before you go through with it! You have a whole life ahead of you!"

I sighed. She was so clueless. They all were. "Look, mom, you wouldn't understand. I really want this. I..." I smiled up at Edward again. He watched me with concern. "I'm in love with him, mom, I really am. And he's in love with me, too."

The "he" in question grinned and kissed the top of my head. I sighed with pleasure, then returned my attention to the phone.

My mother seemed to be having an extraordinarily difficult time finding something to say. Struck with a sudden recklessness—after all, what was there really to lose?—I laughed at her stammers. "Gosh, mom, just get it all out, why don't you?"

Edward laughed quietly at this. I was sure he had been listening the whole time; I regretted missing his reaction to the "perfect muscles" comment.

She sighed, her exhalation crackling over the phone line.

"Bella, hun..." She sighed again. I waited. "Would it do any good to remind you of what happened with Charlie and me?"

"Nope. Definitely not." I could actually hear the confidence in my voice. I marveled at this fact; when approaching a subject as difficult as this one, my typical response would be to flush red as a tomato and run away from it. My sudden assuredness most likely had something to do with Edward... and the fact that we were getting married... and the fact that his hand was now softly caressing my hair, from the top of my head to my waist...

Reneé sighed again. "Well, the best I can do is ask you when the wedding is," she said, sounding sad and excited at the same time. I shared a secret look with Edward, and we both chuckled; Charlie had asked the exact same thing.

"Well, we're tentatively planning for two weeks after graduation; is that ok? I mean, does that work out time-wise?"

"Sure, Bells. Let me check my schedule..." I waited, listening to the mad rustling sounds on the other end of the line. It sounded like mom was as disorganised as always. "Hey—sounds perfect! Phil's free, too; would you mind if he came?" She sounded genuinely happy now. I wondered what she would sound like when I never came back from the honeymoon.

"Sure, of course he can come." I heard a shout in the background, from my mom's end of the phone. "Hun? I'm gonna have to get out of here, Phil and I are going out to dinner. But I'll talk to you later, and we can make plans, ok?"

"Sure mom—that'll be a lot of fun!"

"Love you, Bells."

"Love you too, mom. Have fun at dinner."

"Alright. Bye!" She hung up. I placed the receiver gently down on the table, suddenly weak. The conversation had taken a lot out of me. Confidence was not my strong point.

And then I collapsed. I vaguely heard Charlie's shout of distress in the background, but I was concentrating more on Edward's face, so close to mine. He looked concerned as he held me up. I blinked, then shook my head gently to clear it.

"Sorry," I whispered. "That was more stressful than I imagined." My voice, though barely more than a whisper, was still infused with that confidence from earlier. Edward's face relaxed as I opened my eyes fully and blinked a few times. I smiled up at him and stood. My legs, although still shaky, supported my weight with only a little help from Edward. He smiled his crooked smile back at me and leaned in to kiss me. I held properly still, wishing I could do more. I imagined the two of us in Edward's meadow, the sun warm on our skin...

"Oh, Edward?" Charlie's voice jarred me out of my reverie. I sighed; I missed the dream already.

"Yes, sir?" Edward replied, still managing to direct his response at Charlie even with his face a mere two inches from mine.

"It's 9:30."


End file.
